


oh, why'd you have to be so cute (it's impossible to ignore you)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, DHALLOWEEK, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Happy Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, but she's like a cute vamp alright, it's a short drabble of them being cute, teens and up for swearing, vampire evie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DearDescendants' Writing Halloween Week Day 1: VAMPIRE)“Holy shit. I never thought I would ever see this in my entire life,”“Aren’t you, like, a thousand years old?”“Yeah, but still. This is breath-taking!”(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)





	oh, why'd you have to be so cute (it's impossible to ignore you)

“Please, Mal,” Evie insisted one more time. 

“You know I hate parties,” Mal rolled her eyes as she plopped on the couch, searching for the remote.

“But it’s a _Halloween party_, babe,” Evie pointed out. “The one night I can leave the house with my fangs out,”

Evie then gave Mal a grin, showing off her sharp fangs and Mal couldn’t help herself as a light chuckle escaped her lips. One would think dating a vampire would be a terrifying experience (or, you know, crazy or impossible) but that’s where Mal’s life lead her. To dating a blue haired vampire with puppy eyes and a cute smile, which somehow was cuter when the fangs were there.

Mal raised a teasing brow at her.

“You can still show them off by scaring the kids that bang on our door trick or treating,”

Evie pouted and Mal swallowed a giggle. How a vampire could be this cute, Mal wouldn’t know. No one would ever suspect Evie had fangs or that her eyes flashed in this bright shade of red if they saw how adorable she was being just now. And Mal was definitely not complaining.

“C’mon, M, please,” Evie tilted her head a little. “Drinking from blood bags is so nasty, it’s like microwaved food on a plastic Tupperware,” She grumbled crossing her arms.

“Aw, don’t be such a grumpy old bat,” Mal teased with a laugh. Evie was adorable when she got all grumpy and Mal lowkey liked to tease her over it. “For someone so old, you can be such a baby,”

“I could literally kick your ass right now,” Evie raised an eyebrow and flashed her eyes at Mal. Evie could be terrifying when she was actually angry but right now she just looked like a lost puppy.

“Oh, I know,” Mal hummed and got up from the couch, walking towards her grumpy girlfriend. “But you would never,” Mal chuckled and pecked Evie’s pout.

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Evie mumbled, humming at the peck. “You know that, right?” Evie adopted a more serious tone, a worried one.

Mal laughed before pressing her lips against Evie’s, bringing her into a soft kiss. Evie kissed in such a unique way and Mal was obsessed with it. Maybe it was because Evie was, in fact, ancient and her way of doing things has been crafted over many lifetimes but it was as if she knew exactly what Mal’s soul needed and she’d give it to her in the form of a kiss. Suddenly her fangs were gone. Evie needed to feed, that was just how it worked for her. But not on Mal, never on Mal. So, the fangs were always gone, even when they were home and no one could see her.

As they pulled away, just enough to speak, Mal reaches for a little soft peck.

“We’ve been over this, my princess,” Mal assured her. “No pouting,”

Mal had known that from the very beginning. Evie was a confident vampire but she was also an insecure and worried one. She could be proud of her fangs but they equally disgusted her and the thought of the only person she ever truly loved over the course of actual centuries fearing for her life while with her, was not something Evie could handle. It was bad enough that she didn’t have a say in what she was. She learnt how to live with it and she was getting pretty good at ignoring the fact that she’d always inspire fear. That’s when Mal came in and changed that. With her dark purple hair, her feisty attitude and the absolute wonder in her pretty green eyes when she found out about Evie’s deepest secret as opposed to the fear and disgust Evie was expecting.

Mal gave Evie hope. After centuries of loneliness, Mal made Evie believe again.

“Come here,” Mal whispered, pulling Evie into a hug. Mal wasn’t big on words, but she was the most gentle with Evie. No matter what was happening around them. And especially when Evie got like this.

“I love you,” Evie mumbled against Mal’s hair.

“I love you,” Mal replied with a smile. “Now, show me those fangs, gorgeous, we have a party to go to,”

Evie perked up at that and looked down at the smaller girl. “We do?”

Mal chuckled. Like she could ever say no to Evie. She was eventually going to say yes to going out.

“C’mon, let’s go to that stupid party,” Mal giggled as Evie’s face lit up, grinning so adorably with her fangs showing off. “But only because you’re cute,” Mal added.

//

“You’re so _not_ going out like that,” Evie chuckled amusedly after Mal came back from their room. Evie didn’t need to dress up. She was happy to go out with glowing eyes and sharp fangs and no one would question it. It was the best part about Halloween.

“What’s wrong with my costume?” Mal asked innocently, a wicked glint in her green eyes.

“Babe, that’s a shirt that says _‘costume’_ on it,” Evie rolled her eyes.

“So? Do you not like it?” Mal twirled obnoxiously with an adorable smirk that showed off her dimples. Damn, how Evie loved that girl. In a fraction of a second, Evie had Mal pinned against the wall. Perks of being a vampire. She was so fast and so strong. And Mal was so into it, she just loved when it happened and was looking at Evie with a cocky smirk.

“You fucking cute ass dork,” Evie chuckled before crashing her lips into Mal’s, a grumble coming from her chest as she kissed her intensely. Mal had to swallow whatever sound was about to come out of her. Evie was always attractive, but she was unfairly hot and goddess like when she was all over Mal like that. It made the purple haired girl swoon so hard that when they pulled away, Mal could feel her cheeks burning.

“Holy shit. I never thought I would ever see this in my entire life,” Evie giggled blissfully, looking at Mal, who was blushing madly. She looked so cute when she blushed.

“Aren’t you, like, a thousand years old?” It was Mal’s turn to grumble a bit, getting all shy and trying to slither her way out of it with a joke.

“Yeah, but still. This is breath-taking!” Evie grinned at her and chuckled when Mal blushed even more, if possible, a pout growing on her lips.

Evie leaned to peck her pout. “Put the pout away, you dork,”

Mal looked up with a little amused chuckle.

“You’re lucky I love you so fucking much,”

Evie was lucky indeed. She traced Mal’s dragon tattoo, peaking from her forearm with a smile.

“C’mon dragon girl, spooky season is upon us!”

And, with a giggle, Evie pulled Mal by the hand and they ventured into the night.

Mal chuckled, allowing Evie to lead her.

_‘Oh, why'd you have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you’. _Mal thought to herself, as she fell in love with Evie all over again.

Mal did actually hate parties of any kind. But she’d go anywhere, as long as she had Evie by her side.

Her cute vampire girlfriend was one of a kind, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here I am again!
> 
> First drabble for this lovely project that I'm so happy to be a part of! (I won't be posting all 7 days because I ended up with less time than I wished I had but I have a couple more entries for this week!)
> 
> Follow @deardescendants on tumblr to follow everyone's writing during this week and @bloodshotmalvie if you feel like talking to me!
> 
> This is really short but it's worth it, I think. So, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> :) x


End file.
